Fragile Courage
by SorcererTech
Summary: They said that the seizures were natural, that they should keep an eye on me. I was labled as handicapped, restrained inside. But no matter what, once they took my brother, I would get him back. As it turned out they were leading me to my destined role.
1. Prolouge

Just so you know, this was written to help me get those ideas for that one story out of my head. The plot has completely formed and matured. This will be written at the same time as my other fic. Updates will probably be around the middle of the week.

* * *

Prolouge

I suppose I could start with the day that my brother, Jen was born, seeing as that was also the day that 'it' happened. The interesting thing is that even though it happened so long ago, the events of that day are crystal clear in my mind, almost as if some artist etched them into my mind using the chisel held in his paw. I could tell you exactly what each of us was wearing, the exact part of the room we were in, and even the day of the season. But none of those matter right now. The only thing that matters is what happened.

I can remember the tension in the air as the doctor told my mother to push. She was trying, that I could easily tell from the expression on her face, which was the look of one who would do this if it killed her. The doctor told her to push again. She gave one last groan and then there he was. My baby brother, new to the world was being held in the doctor's arms, his bushy tail, still slightly wet, extruding from under his arms. My mother took him, and everyone in the room could instantly tell that this was the moment she had been waiting for. The feeling of bliss that filled the room emanated from my mother and brother, snuggling together, my mother gently swinging her arms as she held him, her voice cooing softly every once in a while.

Then it happened. First my vision seemed to become fuzzy. I felt like I couldn't move, like suddenly a huge amount of weight had manifested out of nowhere. So I did the only thing I could to soften the pain. I fell over. The beasts before me seemed to start moving faster than any living creature could, darting from place to place almost as if they were on fire. The room went black as I blanked out.

The doctor had no idea what had happened but he told my parents that it was a 'seizure', and if any more occurred to bring me to him immediately. From what I've heard there was one not even 9 days after the first, and a third occurred even sooner after that. By then they had come to the conclusion that there was nothing they could do to help me except to give me medicine during the seizure to make it shorter. My parents started becoming more and more protective of me until the situation come to what it is today.

I am no longer allowed to do outside activities like swimming or archery. I'm labeled as handicapped. They're worried that to much of it might cause me to have another seizure. I just think they're crazy, but either way they had made the risks clear, and though I knew them, there was nothing that could stop me from going after him that night...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stood there watching as beasts hustled to and fro, arranging the needed objects for the day's festivities. The targets for the archery contests were being set up near the orchard, the courses for the races were being marked around the abbey, and all in all beasts were just enjoying themselves. Over by the targets several young beasts were trying out the bows to see if they worked properly. They quickly found out the answer as the arrow they were testing with flew through the air and landed in front of a hedgehog, who was helping to set up the race courses. As the hedgehog went over to talk to them, I turned and headed down the hall, dragging my footpaws across the stone floor as I headed to my dormitory. The cheerfulness and joy that filled the air, nor the song-like sounds of laughter that came from the beasts could lift the fog of sorrow that had settled over me. It was thin fog, but it was still there. The glare from the sunlight coming in the windows caused me to stop for a moment. As I was about to continue to the door of my dorm, which was just a little ways further, I heard footsteps coming up behind me.

"Hey." I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Lucia." The squirrel came to a stop at my side, his breath a little shallow from running a ways. His emerald green eyes were sparkling with a look of excitement. I looked at him, standing to my right before replying.

"What Jen?" The squirrel was hopping up and down as he bit his lip, trying not to get carried away.

"The feast is going to start in a bit." I could see his mouth watering as he thought of all the delicious foods that he was going to eat. "'You coming sis?" I shook my head.

"No. Not right away at least." My eyes wandered to the stone floor as I paused. "I'd like a little time to myself before I join the others. I just need some time to kind of pull myself together. You know what I mean?" The cheerful look in his eye dimmed a bit as I said this. He'd found me in my usual mood, the one that I always have before things like this.

"Can I come with you?" I looked at his as he said this, a little suprised. It had been ten seasons since he'd first started talking in complete sentences, and out of all those days this was the first time he'd ever asked that question. I attempted a weak smile as I looked at him.

"Yes." I slowly turned, brother at my side, to head towards the dormitory. Our footpaws gently pattered against the floor as we walked up to the door and entered the room, both of us taking our usual places on our beds. As I rummaged through the things that I had piled up on the nightstand beside me, Jen was leaning forwards, trying to catch a glimpse of what I was doing. I pulled out a small flute that my father had given to me long ago. As I placed the object to my lips, I began to blow softly, moving my paw in a rhythmic pattern over the top. A quiet, yet sad tune began to fill the air of the room. The tune itself was something that I had come up with long ago, something that always seemed to calm me down, no matter what was bothering me. As Jen sat there, listening to the music, he closed his eyes, laid back upon his bed, and began humming along to the tune.

When the tune was finished my brother looked over at me from where he was lying. "Why are you always so gloomy before festivities begin?" I looked at him for a moment, and he sighed. "Okay, maybe I shouldn't have worded it like that. You've dealt with this time and time again; shouldn't you be use to it by now?" I looked down at the flute in my paws as he said this, then lifted my head and my eyes met his gaze.

"I should, and I am. It's just that after the feast, when all beasts are outside fooling around and having fun, I have to stay inside. Now that's not so bad all by itself, but couple it with the fact that there's nobeast in the abbey to keep me company and you'll understand." Jen looked at me with empathy.

"Loneliness can bring anybeast down." He paused and looked at me for a moment before continuing. "But that's not all, is it?" My brother had the uncanny ability to tell if I was hiding something.

"No." The word came out more as a sigh than anything else. "It's not."

"It's mom and dad, isn't it?" I nodded. He sighed as he shifted positions, his eyes wandering to the ceiling as he did so. "I've lived with you all my life, and I'm your brother so I should have known that. But as I see them sometimes, treating you like you have a broken leg or something, I really think that they overdo it. I mean sure you've got to be careful because of your…" He paused, unsure of how to say it. "…Problem, but they really need to give you a break. They can't stop you from enjoying yourself." I looked up at him. He was right of course. I did have a right to have fun; but I knew that if any of the adults caught be outside during the games I would just be sent back inside.

"I know," I said. Hearing my little brother preach to me wasn't exactly the kind of pick-me-up I had hoped for, but it was something. At least he managed to get me out of my slump. I looked up from my paws, smiling. "Do you want to come help me out in the kitchens? I was asked to help the friar put the finishing touches on some of his 'masterpieces.'" The thought of the food must have gotten his attention, because his head snapped up to face me.

"Could there be any answer _but_ yes?" I laughed.

"No, I suppose not." I hopped off my bed, landing gracefully on my footpaws. That is, if you could call almost falling over 'graceful'. Jen laughed as he helped me up. Before he did anything else, he gave me a smile that I could tell meant but one thing. 'At least the painful part is over.' We made our way through the hallways, smiling. I was actually enjoying the day for once, thanks to Jen. Passing the storage area, we headed into the kitchens. The scents seemed to assault my nose as I entered the room, each fighting for its turn to steal my attention. First came the scent of the Hotroot Sunsalad, then the dominating smell of the grayling that was being seasoned on one of the many tables in the room. The actual fish had been cut and had parsley and nutmeg sprinkled on it. The finishing touch had yet to be added; the sweet, thin covering of honey. The friar, a rather plump otter turned to face me.

"Lucia, you're a little late." He smiled as he laid eyes on Jen. "And I see ye brought the food lover with ye." The squirrel was rocking back and forth on his footpaws. "Now what to have you two work on…" As he pawed at a dock leaf, I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing at the site of Jen looking between the desserts and the friar. "Jen," he said, causing the squirrel to pay utmost attention. "I want you to go help with the desserts."

"Yes!" He shot a paw up into the air and darted down to take his place.

"And you Lucia, you can help me with the grayling." I simply nodded, and followed him over to the fish. A container of honey was sitting next to it. "Would you like to do the honors?" I simply nodded and picked up the container, slowly and steadily tilting it until the honey began to pour out. Half of it was on the fish before there was a loud clatter from the hallway. Almost instantly afterwards two dibbuns flew through the doorway and headed down the space between the tables, bumping into me as they passed. The honey jerked a little, but was too thick to really be affected. Next the badger mother, Kirstin, came running through the doorway after them.

"Jona, Jackie, get back here!" The two dibbuns were busy trying to stick their paws in the desserts. Jen grabbed one of them and gently pulled her away from the food. An otter maid managed to get the other. The badger panted as she came to a stop before my brother. "Thanks for catching those rascals for me." Jen nodded.

"Sure thing. After all, desserts are for after the meal." The badger smiled and quickly escorted the two creatures out of the room. I looked down at the fish before me, and quickly realized that I had gotten too distracted and put too much on. I set the container down as I turned to face the friar.

"Sorry." He just grinned.

"It's okay. Now it'll be sweeter." He thanked me and told me that I could go wait outside for the feast to begin if I wanted to. I simply nodded and headed out into the hall. The spring air felt good on my fur as I walked down the corridors, their windows open. The peaceful sounds of nature filled my ears. I relaxed, and headed out to the front of the abbey. I laid down beneath a tree and closed my eyes so I could rest for a minute while basking in the warm sunlight. I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Jen was shaking me.

"Lucia, the feast has started. You're missing out on the food." I looked up at the squirrel above me, then slowly stood up.

"Then we should go." He nodded and together we walked into the great hall to find beasts gathered at almost every table. The food had been set out on the tables and was being gobbled up by the hungry young ones as well as the elderly. All were conversing, and even the usually sad beasts were having a good time. I followed Jen and took my usual seat next to my mother. She nodded at me, her mouth full, then turned to continue eating.

"Sis, could you pass me the Honeybaked Apples?" I grinned as I turned to face him.

"Only if you pass me the Hot Mint Tea." We both grabbed the food and drink and exchanged. I piled up hotroot and tubers on my plate and began to dig in. The mouse sitting across from me smiled as he looked up at me. Of course the only reason he was smiling was because I was the sister of his best friend. The troublemaker had gotten Jen into a sticky situation more than a couple of times, and yet he still found more ways to make mischief. I was about to take another bite of tuber when it happened. The room around me became fuzzy, and I collapsed, falling out of my seat, and half hanging out onto the floor. The speed of the happenings seemed to speed up, to waver, and then I passed out.


	3. Chapter 2

A special thanks to Lieyan and Glissoning Raven for agreeing to beta-read the chapters for this story.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Are you absolutely sure?" I managed to make a few words out in the darkness that seemed to swirl around me. I felt paralyzed, almost dead.

"Yes, I'm sure. We'll need more of it if you want to see your daughter before tomorrow."

"I'll get it." I recognized my father's sweet, not so deep voice.

Pawsteps headed towards the exit of the room, but stopped when someone else spoke out.

"No, I'll get it." It was my brother, Jen. Light pawsteps quickly made their way out of the room and down the hall. I thought I felt my eyes start to water—he had never volunteered to do this before. I began to think that maybe he was maturing. He was learning to understand others, namely me. I smiled as I thought this, the joy of the moment getting to me. I felt like a weight had finally been lifted off my shoulders. No more having to keep all my feelings to myself, no more having to stuff all those thoughts back down to where they came from. I could finally open up to someone, someone I trusted. The pawsteps were long gone by then.

"Wait, look." I could hear several beasts walk over to stop right beside me. "She's smiling. The effect is starting to wear off." I could hear a sigh of relief from my mother. "She should be fine in a little while."

Light suddenly poured into my sight, blinding me temporarily. I blinked, realizing that I could see again. My mother was sitting down on the bed beside me, her arm reaching out so she could stroke me gently with her paw. I lay there for the longest time before a prickling feeling began to make its way across my body, feeling slowly coming back until I could feel the soft caress of my mother's paw lightly ruffling my fur. I knew I could move, but I didn't want to. I almost felt like I could stay there forever, basking in the comforting love of this squirrelmaid. I gave a sigh of contentment and lifted my head up slowly. She saw this out of the corner of her eye and turned to face me. The worried look on her face was enough to make me reach out and hug her. A child and her mother; it felt like nothing could tear us apart. A couple of seconds later I could feel the arms of my father joining the two that were already around me in a warm embrace that could be nothing but love. We were together again.

I looked up at them. "Where is he?" They knew that I meant Jen, I didn't have to give them a name. The doctor looked at me, his familiar face yet another comforting thing about the moment.

"I sent your brother to get some of the herbs that we need for your medicine. We were out." I gave a well humored laugh at the situation.

"Well, I don't think you'll need them this time." He looked at me, his eyes sparkling with joy. We sat there, laughing and joking around for quite some time, but as we chatted, I began to worry. Jen still hadn't come back with the herbs. Usually it only took him a little while to gather them considering they were only a little ways away from the abbey, growing at the edge of Mossflower woods. I began to wonder what could have happened to him, fear entering my mind as I jumped to desperate conclusions. My mother turned to look at me and saw the look in my eyes.

"Is something wrong dear?" I nodded silently.

"I'm worried about Jen. He still isn't back." She gave me a warm smile and placed her arm around me.

"Don't worry. Jen is fine. He's probably just out having a little fun." I grinned, knowing my thoughts were foolish.

"Yeah, you're right." I opened my mouth to ask a question, but hesitated, already knowing the answer. It was the one they always gave me, and they always gave the same explanation. "Could I go see if I can find him?" My parents looked at each other, then turned to face me. Before either of them opened their mouths, I interrupted. "You know what, never mind."

I got up and walked out of the room without another word and headed down towards my dormitory. The fading sunlight flickered through the tree's leaves outside as the gentle breeze fluttered through the branches. The noise of happy beasts playing outside was slightly calming, and the cool stone floor felt good beneath my footpaws. I began to hum that slow tune that had calmed me down earlier, the notes gracefully echoing throughout the hall as I did. I began to feel more peaceful, like I could actually handle the situation. Closing my eyes, I reached out for the door handle as I reached it. The dorm was my place, my little nook that I would spend my time in. I plopped myself down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. The cracks made little pictures if I squinted really hard, but I'd spent so much time in here that I already knew them all. The sight of the clouds in the now magenta sky was beautiful, and made me want to go out all the more. I heard a knock at the door before I could do anything else, and my anger quickly returned. "Come in." The hinges of the door creaked, and my parents entered the room.

"Lucia," I groaned as she said my name. I already knew what was coming. "Look, we're sorry about how hard this can be for you, but you have to understand. It's for your own safety." I rolled my eyes as she said 'safety.'

"Just because you think that you're keeping me safe doesn't mean you are." My mother sighed, annoyed at the situation.

"We've had this conversation a hundred times. We're not going to change our mi-"

"Then get out of my room and leave me alone." The two exchanged glances, then got up and left, a solemn look on their faces. I lay back again and closed my eyes, leaving my mind to wander. Wander, that is, for the few moments before I heard fast pawsteps heading towards the dorm. The creature running was panting, as if they had run fast for a distance. Then there was a knock at the door. I quickly got up and sped over to the door, opening it hastily. There stood a young mouse, looking up at us with a fearful look on his face. My mother and father, standing beside him, had the same look. "Wha-what's wrong?" The mouse had to stop panting before he could speak.

"It's Jen." A little part of me snapped as I heard his name. "He's missing. We think he's been kidnapped. Several woodlanders reported seeing armed rats and weasels carrying him away." I could feel my eyes getting wide. My brother, the one who cared for me the most, had been kidnapped.

"Well, aren't we going to go after him?!" My voice came out as a raspy, stressed yell. "If he's been kidnapped, we should try and save him, right?" The mouse looked up at my father, who in turn looked at me.

"We can't. We don't have sufficient weapons, and even if we did we have no beast trained to use them. We don't even have an abbey warrior right now." I thought of that blade that lay hanging in the warrior's room. Though the area itself was used rather often as a secondary meeting place, the sword had been untouched for seasons. I looked up at him, forming a powerful urge to save my brother myself. "We'll have to wait until tomorrow, when we can have an organized party arranged. Besides, it's going to be dark soon." I snapped.

"What?" I cried out. "We can't wait that long! They'll be long gone by then!" My mother moved a little closer in an attempt to comfort me. I shoved her away, angered by their decision. She looked at me, the last beams of the sun hitting her watering eyes.

"Lucia, I'm sorry." I glared at her, then threw myself into the room, slamming the door shut behind me. They couldn't do this. They couldn't just abandon him. I buried my head in my pillow, trying to come up with ideas. None came to me, except the one to run away, the blade in paw, and head after them myself.

I decided I would risk it. I would get my brother back no matter what it took. I didn't care about any pain, or wounds I might acquire; I just wanted my brother back. I reached over the side of my bed and grabbed my satchel from the little space that I kept it in. I knew I would need provisions and equipment if I were to survive out there, so I hopped off the bed and headed down the hall. First I would need some blankets. I could forget the pillow; it was too big to fit in the satchel, and I could always find something else to rest my head on. I headed down to the infirmary to obtain what I needed. The nurse greeted me as I passed through the doorway.

"Evenin' Lucia. What can I do for ye?" I looked across the room to check that the objects were there before answering.

"Oh, my dad was just wondering if we could borrow a few blankets." The otter smiled at me.

"Sure. The spares are piled up nex' to the beds in the corner. Take what ye need." I walked over to the corner and picked up two of the blankets. They were rather thin and fit perfectly into my satchel. I nodded to her and headed off down the hall. Next I would need proper clothes. I couldn't be running through the forest in a habit; I needed something lighter, something that wasn't so bulky. I headed up to the dormitories. Some of the beasts had extra clothes that they no longer wore after they came to the abbey. I headed into that of an otter family after making sure that no beast was around, and no beast was inside. I quickly began rummaging through the drawers and under beds, looking for any of their belongings. I soon ran into the old clothes under one of the beds off to the side. I could easily see that they were too big for me, so I put them back in place and continued looking. I managed to find some more under another bed. Luckily, they were my size. I threw them into the bag.

Next I would need something to eat, some food. I knew that some of the things that were out there were edible, but it was too possible that the ones I found wouldn't be. I headed off towards the kitchens. As I entered them I noticed that the friar was absent, though there was still food scattered throughout the room. I ran about plucking tubers and dried fruits from their place upon the table, and dropping them into the bag that was hanging from my shoulder. I quickly looked around the room to see where the water was kept, spotting several barrels full of it. Grabbing the lone flask off a nearby shelf, I dunked it in one of the barrels and waited for it to fill. The bubbles slowly rising made me nervous. I felt like I might be discovered any second. As soon as it had filled I darted towards the door, putting the cap on as I ran. I was going to take the sword along, but I wanted to make sure that I was fully prepared for battle with anything, no matter what it was.

I headed down the hall towards the armory. Left and right my head went, making sure that no one was around as I approached it. Only a select few were allowed in the armory, and if I was caught, I was sure to be punished. I wasn't too afraid of that though, because few creatures passed by the room. Most other ways to anywhere were shorter. 'Damn,' I thought to myself. I had forgotten that there was a lock on the armory. I quickly looked left and right for something to pick the lock with, and saw nothing. Looking back to the door I noticed a loose nail. If I could just wiggle it about it would come right out. I wrapped my paw around the small metal object, proceeding to shake and move my paws about in every direction. Finally the thing came out, and I briefly smiled to myself before remembering that I still had to get inside. I started trying to pick the lock with the nail. After several minutes I finally heard a click. I couldn't help grinning to myself as I pulled the lock off and slipped inside the room. Though there were many weapons organized on the shelves, the one I needed was right beside me. I reached over grabbing a dagger and stuffing it into the bag. I sneaked out, looking both ways as I did, then darted down the hall towards my dorm. I was ready.

I plopped myself down on my bed, then waited until stars appeared in the sky outside my window. The sky was the deepest blue when I was sure it was time. There were no lights in the hall, and nothing suggested that any beast was awake anymore. I grabbed my bag, tiptoed over to the door, and slipped outside. Before I could leave I'd need the most important object, the one thing that I was sure I'd need on my journey: Martin's sword. I sneaked down the hall as quietly as I could, being sure to take the quickest route possible to my destination. The silence surrounding the room when I reached it was almost eerie, as if there was something watching me. I opened the door, careful to make sure the hinges didn't squeak, then walked over to the majestic blade that hung sheathed on the wall. The scabbard seemed to glimmer as I took it down, although there was hardly any light for it to reflect. The sword itself was rather heavy, and was more weight that what I was used to carrying, though as I made my way out onto the abbey grounds, I became used to it. The grass beneath my paws, I headed out into the woods, not bothering to look back at the place called Redwall that I had come from. I was alone in this quest, and would succeed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The cool night air pierced my habit, making me shiver. My footpaws made barely a sound as the passed over the damp ground, my satchel slowly bouncing up and down upon my shoulder. As the trees flew by me, the glowing orb that was the moon slowly rose on the midnight sky, lighting the path before me, leading me on my way. I had no idea which way the vermin had gone with my brother, and I really didn't care; I just wanted him back. When I had run far enough that I couldn't see the abbey anymore, I stopped, leaning against a tree trunk, placing the sword next to me. I slung the bag on the ground, pulling the drawstring loose. I reached inside, taking out the set of clothes that I had snatched from the otter family. Pulling my belongings behind the tree, I quickly went to work, pulling off my habit and replacing it with the somewhat worn shirt and pants that I had in paw. The shirt fell on rather nicely after I put my arms through, but the hole in the pants was too small to fit my tail through. I took the dagger out of the bag and carefully went to work slicing away at the hole until it looked sizable, then placing the blade down on the ground beside me. I tried once more, slipping my footpaws into the pant legs and pulling it up until I had gotten that huge brush of a tail through. It was a rather tight fit, but it worked. I reached over to grab the dagger that I had taken from the armory, and looped the strap that was attached to it around my tail, making sure that it was hidden well by my fur and could be easily reached in a tight spot.

After I was set, I closed the satchel and threw it over my shoulder, grabbing the sword, and heading off down the path again. I had to make it as far as I possibly could before I stopped. If I didn't, who knew how far away those vile beasts would be when I woke up? It didn't matter right now whether I got sufficient sleep or not, I just needed to carry on. As the leaves crumpled beneath my footpaws, my mind began to wander. Images started popping into my thoughts, disturbing images, ones of what they were doing to my brother. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the pictures that had managed to make their way into my mind, but they kept coming back, pelting me with scenes that were even more sick and disgusting than the ones that came before it. I finally stopped, knowing that I couldn't go on any longer in this state, and turned to face the nearest tree, first making sure that it had thick branches, then leaped at the side of it, grabbing on as I made contact. I began to pull myself up. Seeing as I had never done this before, I was rather bad at it and slipped several times, though I was too determined at the time to care. Once I had made it into the upper branches of the tree, I hung the bag up beside where I stopped, and went about making the area comfortable with as many soft leaves as I could find. I'd have to sleep up here, so it'd have to be something that I could deal with. The leaves slowly piled up, growing taller and taller as my preoccupied mind repeated the steps again and again. By the time I realized what I was doing, I had way too many for there to be any room, so I quickly brushed some of them off with my paw, then pulled one of the blankets out of the bag. After wrapping it around myself, I plopped myself down upon the newly furnished area.

My eyes wandered up to the stars above me, their twinkling light reminding me of the beacon of light that had only recently burst into my life. Jen's eyes seemed to hover above me, haunting me in a way as I rolled over and made an attempt to fall asleep. It was useless. My mind was just filled with too many thoughts for me to be able to rest. I turned to face the stars once more, and just like before his eyes seemed to float there, watching me. But this time they seemed different--they felt friendlier, more forgiving. I closed my eyes and let out a gentle sigh, glad that I could finally get what I had avoided for so long. Sleep. I let unconsciousness roll over me, finally allowing those thoughts that lingered on the edge of my mind to rear themselves into full view. My dreams that night were dark, haunting, and yet strangely calming. Even so, I was glad to finally wake up in the earliest morning light. The leaves above me gently beat together as a light breeze ran through the air. The scent of sweet flowers and ripe fruits fluttered over into my nose. And as I lay there, enjoying the beautiful dawn, I realized two things. First off, I was on a mission to rescue my brother; and second, someone was stealing my food. I lifted my head to see a tiny grey squirrel rummaging through my bag, and picking out the fruits.

"Hey!" I cried as I leapt at him. The sound startled him, but not enough to make him drop the food, and I watched in dismay as he hopped off carrying my only food. I carefully made my way over to the satchel to make sure nothing else was missing. The other blanket and the flask of water were fine, and Martin's sword still hung next to me on another branch. I looked around but couldn't make out any fruit trees at all. After gathering my stuff I slowly but surely made my way down from the tree. Once at ground level I continued my way along the path. I could see the sun slowly rising as I walked, and my legs started to become sore after a while, but I still carried on. The hunger from the missed breakfast was starting to get to me, and I could hear my stomach rumbling loudly. After what seemed like an eternity I finally came across what looked like it could be a fruit tree growing next to a river. As I made my way towards it, I saw that the tree was sprouting crabapples. Not my first choice, but what did I care? I was just hungry. I placed my satchel at the bottom along with Martin's sword, then grabbed onto the tree bark. The idea of heights still scared me, but I was getting use to it. As I made my way up, I began to make my way to the outer part of the branches. I reached out for one of the apples, snatched it, and then dropped it down so it landed in my bag. I managed to grab another before it happened.

I noticed my vision becoming blurry as I turned to throw the apple down. 'Shit!' I thought, looking down at the massive drop below me. 'Not now, anytime but now!' But it was no use. I knew that no matter how much I begged and pleaded, it would still happen. I tumbled over the branch, and I felt myself falling. The fact that the happenings around me were speeding up only made it seem like my heart was beating even faster. I blanked out before I even hit the water, though even in my unconscious state it seemed like I could feel the water making its way down my throat. The steady thrusting of paws against my soaked chest was the only thing that pulled me out of my death-like trance. "Breathe, damn it, _breathe!_" I opened my eyes to see a sturdily built otter kneeling over me, pressing his paws in a motion that could be for nothing other than to get water out of my lungs. He was wearing clothes similar to the ones I had on. I tried to talk, to say a word of thanks, but when I tried only water came out. I coughed more and more until I was sure it was all out, then turned to the beast who saved my life.

"Thanks," I managed to say in a somewhat scraggly voice. The slightest smile crossed his face as he turned to face me.

"You're okay. Good." I nodded, then took the opportunity to glance around and see where I was. The place was an underground burrow, dug out carefully so that the stream to my right could easily flow through it. There were several passages to my left that obviously lead to other rooms, and at one of the entrances stood a younger otter, around my age. He was rather lean and not that muscular, though you could easily see he was a strong swimmer by the build of his tail. The otter above me stood up and pointed to an area just beside the stream, against the wall. "Your stuff's over there." Without another word he walked off down a tunnel near the water. I walked over to my belongings, my drenched tail dripping like mad, the dagger easily visible. As I bent down to gather them together I could hear the pawsteps of the other otter making their way across the room towards me. I swung the satchel over my shoulder, picked up the sword, then turned to face the beast. His deep blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he reached me.

"Hey," I called out, waving a paw. He nodded and waved back.

"Hey." I looked him over, noticing that his outfit seemed a little loose. "You were the one we found lying half in and half out of the river, right?" I cringed at the thought. "Apparently the otter who found you wasn't strong enough to help you, so he brought you back here." Turning to face the direction that the other otter headed in, he continued. "That was my father that helped you. He's the current Skipper, and never really shows his emotions. That's why he didn't really acknowledge you." I simply nodded, not really understanding but accepting it anyways. "So, how did you end up like that?" He gazed down at his footpaws as he asked me the question.

I looked away from him. "I don't really want to talk about it." He simply nodded, glancing down at the sword beside me.

"So, do you spar?" I could tell it was a rather desperate attempt to avoid an awkward silence, but I went along with it anyways.

"Well, not yet." I pulled the blade up before me so I could gaze at the beauty of its scabbard. "I got this from…" I hesitated to tell him the truth. "…a friend. I haven't gotten to use it yet." He nodded again, then turned to head towards one of the tunnels.

"Well then, you can start today." I looked up to see him beckoning for me to follow. I grabbed my things and headed after him. He seemed friendly enough. Maybe, just maybe he could teach me something useful…


	5. Chapter 4

A swift apology for those of you who have been waiting quite a while for this chapter. So as not to waste room, and to help accommodate for past events, I must say that updates will be sporadic from now on.

* * *

Chapter 4

We entered a room filled to the brim with lush vegetation. Vines hung on the walls as if they had sprouted from the ceiling above just so they could reach this room, considering it an honor to do so. Small ankle-high shrubs were scattered throughout the place, seemingly to give it more of an outside feel, but also to make it a bit harder to move around. The otter went over to the side of the room and carefully lifted up a rather crude blade, only long enough to be called a long dagger. He looked it over, checking its shine. As he did this a thought entered my mind. 'Is that his sword? Does he get one because his father's the Skipper?' He was holding it almost as if it were a small child. It had to be his. Suddenly swinging it into position, he motioned for me to do the same as he took up a stance. I clumsily attempted to pull Martin's sword out of its scabbard, only managing to get it about halfway with one of my wet paws before deciding to use both at once. Due to my incredible lack of muscles caused by staying inside all day the blade felt quite heavy, and for a little, I struggled to gain control of it to keep it from falling to the ground. My new friend laughed.

"You've never actually used a sword before, have you?" I could feel my cheeks reddening as I spoke to him. I could tell that it was incredibly obvious but it still felt embarrassing to admit it.

"No, I haven't. I've never actually held a sword before really." He smiled. It was one of those warm ones that makes you feel like everything will be fine; the kind that your parents give you when you're little and wake up from a bad dream. It was comforting, and I suppose that's what I needed at that moment, because all thoughts of doubt dropped out of my mind.

"Then it's a good thing that I'm here to teach you, isn't it?"

I laughed. "Yes. Yes it is." I could tell that both of us were going to be friends right away. It was just that sense of joy in the air that told me that we would most definitely get along with each other. I had to know a bit more about him though. "What's your name?" The question just kinda slipped out of my mouth. It was one of those things that's more habitual than anything else. The otter blushed, obviously a little shy about giving me the proper answer. I wondered if it was one of those weird names that some parents gave to their dibbuns. That would explain why he was so embarrassed to say it.

"Well…um…" He stuttered a bit, then managed to get the words out. "My real name is Flo, but all of my friends call me Skip. It's sort of a joke about me being the next skipper and all." I nodded, smiling a little to encourage him. "So…what's yours?"

"Lucia. My name's Lucia."

He let out a chuckle. "Lucia. That's a nice name."

I laughed. "And the same goes to you." He motioned for me to get back into position. The sword teetered in my paws as I held it upright. It took me a little while, but I managed to figure out how to hold it steadily. Flo held out his dagger and made a line in the dirt wall which was followed by three more. The four of them formed a box. He made a small X in the center. I was trying to figure out what it was for when he spoke, giving me my first instructions.

"Okay," he said, a more leader-like tone in his voice, "the first thing I want you to do is swing the sword at that X. Try and hit the wall as close to it as you can, okay?" I nodded. So he was teaching me how to use a sword. At least I would get some proper training before using it. The sword was kind of heavy, and I tried my best to lift the sword and swing it. Swinging it was the hard part, and the mark I left on the wall was clearly outside the box. I sighed. 'Typical,' I thought, 'a fail on the first try.' I took a moment to catch my breath, my lungs inhaling rapidly, and tried again, grunting from the pain of the effort I was putting into it. I actually hit inside the box this time, but it was to the right of the X. Flo smiled, and his expression could only be interpreted as 'closer.' Trying once again, I was disappointed when I hit further off than I did before. I was panting by now, not used to exerting this much energy into a task like this. Flo walked over to me and grasped my paw firmly in his. "You don't have a proper stance, and you aren't exactly lifting it right. That might be why you're using up your tiring yourself out so fast." I relaxed, letting him position me almost like a toy, moving me about until he let me be. He stood back, admiring his handiwork.

I looked at him, feeling like a child guided by its mother. "Is this right?" It truly felt like I was asking a parent the question. And the response I received was pretty much what I'd expect from one: a nod. I tried again, holding the posture that he'd put me in, and the sword felt much easier to swing, though it was still pretty far off from it's mark when it hit the wall. I couldn't aim, and turned once again to my newly made friend to help me. Flow shook his head.

"Lucia," he said, a little shy for once, "you want me to show you how to swing, don't you?" I rolled my eyes in a comical manner that said that was what I _obviously_ wanted. He laid his paw over mine again and stood behind me, then held the sword back, my paw still in his, ready to swing. I shifted my tail a bit so it wouldn't be so uncomfortable for him. "Alright," he said, "let's go through the steps in slow motion at first." I turned my head to look at the sword we were holding above our shoulders, eager to learn how to fight. "First off, be sure to hold the sword in a position where it's easy to lift." He moved the blade further forwards and I could quickly feel the difference. It no longer felt like I was dragging four Dibbuns by their tails. I tested to make sure I could support the weight on my own if I had to, then turned to him, excitement welling up inside me.

"Okay," I asked, "what's next?" He grinned. Apparently we were getting to his favorite part.

"Next we go over how to keep control of the sword while swinging." I nodded, ready to learn. My teacher moved the sword forward a little, imitating a slashing motion, but stopping before he got very far. I looked at the sword, taking in the visuals as well as the words he spoke. "You have to make sure that you slowly uncurl your arms while swinging." He showed me through movement of my arms. "One thing that is important to keep in mind is that you don't want to try and hit the target with a sword that you can look straight down. You want to make sure that when it hits it's at a bit of a slant, so the blade can slide off the target and allow you to make another blow." He indicated the sword and showed me what he meant. He swung it in slow motion and let the metal glide across the wall. I was in awe. I hardly felt a thing; there were no vibrations traveling through the blade and up to my paw. It was smooth as silk. I couldn't help but think of how much experience he'd had. I could almost feel my brother back in my arms. A tear ran down my cheek as he let go of my paws to let me try. I curled up my arms and unwound them with all of my might, making sure to keep the blade flat and follow his instructions. I managed to hit the mark, but toppled over thanks to the sword's continuing momentum. I felt myself blushing as I stood up from the ground and dusted dirt off my clothes, one thought running through my mind. 'I did not just do that.' Flo let out a chuckle. "Actually, you did."

I gave a nervous laugh. "Did I just say that out loud?" He laughed so hard that he bent over. It wasn't _that_ funny. I went over to him and gave him a gentle kick in the stomach with my footpaw, dropping the sword as I approached him. He fell over, still laughing, and I couldn't help but grin at the sight. "All right you," I said, laughter ringing throughout my voice, "I think it's time you learned what funny is." I leaped at him and started tickling him savagely. A tear ran down his face as he laughed even harder. His paws darted out and starting dancing on one of my cheeks. I fell forward and into the fray. Joy filled the air as we stumbled and tumbled over each other, each one of us trying to get the best of the other like dibbins fighting over the last strawberry. When we finally stood up, we were covered in dirt and both of us with our own case of the giggles. He managed to stop laughing first.

"Not bad," he said, "not bad at all." Suddenly his face became as stern as one could imagine. "That is, for a squirrel." His face was so stern that I couldn't help but break out laughing again, and he soon followed quickly on his own. As we were laughing, my eyes wandered over to the sword that was on the ground and mine immediately stopped. The shimmering blade that lay on the ground was a silent reminder of the mission I was on. Was I good enough yet? Could I leave? My head turned to face him, tears hovering in my eyes. They were like the many memories returning to me right now: crystal clear, yet as full of emotion as one could get. I was about to pop the question when I heard a cry come out of one of the tunnels that led off from the room.

"Food's ready! Come an' get it!" I could hear footsteps pitter-pattering down the tunnels adjacent to the one that the voice had come from. Flo looked at me, then looked back at the tunnel. As his gaze returned to me, he sighed.

"You wish to leave, don't you." I nodded. His voice was full of emotion as he spoke his next sentence, almost as if he was torn in his decision. "Come on, we'll go now. Grab your stuff and follow me."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Our footpaws slowly made their way down the halls, which were reverberating with conversation. I ignored it. For now I just wanted to get out, into the open world. My mind wandered to another place, where I thought about how nice the sunlight had felt on my fur as I walked, how the butterflies and chirping insects had become the music of nature, how the wafting scents on the breeze had tickled my nose. I hadn't seen it in such a long time, not since I had been a babe. I opened my eyes slowly as the light suddenly brightened. I hadn't been paying attention, really; we'd made it outside in what seemed like no time at all, though I suppose that was only because I was drifting off so much. He turned to me as the light streamed in through the leaves, reflecting off his sleek coat, and motioned for me to follow. I took a couple steps, tears coming to my eyes as I realized how much he reminded me of Jen. I started to cry silently at first, slowly becoming louder until they were full-blown sobs. I felt like I had to tell him, like it was necessary for me to continue on. I could see a worried look on his face as I opened my mouth to speak, my knees pressing into the dirt. "Flo…" The name spilled from my mouth in a jumble, though it was just a single word. I knew I would have trouble getting the rest out. "Flo, I have to tell you something. It's a bit complicated though, so I'd prefer if you sat down." The last couple words wavered as they escaped my mouth.

Flo sat down, concern obvious in his eyes. "What is it, Lucia?"

My gaze wandered to the side, away from his face. "I think it's time I told you why I was found like that, lying in the river. It's a bit more complicated than you might think."

His head tilted to the side a bit as he pondered this. "H-"

"Oh, Flo!!" I cried out, tears staining my cheeks, "Why did they have to take him!?" Why!?" I could barely see him through my watering eyes, but I could see he was nowhere near sure what to do. "He was my brother, and all he ever did was care for me!" I fell to the ground, my soaked face dampening the soft dirt until it became mud. "I just want him back!" I lay there on the ground, shuddering, repeating the words once more as I lay there. "I just want him back…" As I lay there, soaked and lonely, I felt his gentle paw come to rest on my shoulder. He waited until my crying slowed before saying anything.

"Lucia… Lucia, it's okay. It's okay…"

I slowly got up from my pitiful position on the ground and looked him in the eyes. They were filled with compassion and concern. My sobs quietly went back to silent tears as I looked up at his face, only wishing for the care of a loving father at that time. "Now, tell me," he said softly, waiting for a moment before he continued. "What happened to him?" He moved in a little closer to comfort me. I glanced nervously to the side before replying. It pained me to think of it, but I knew I had to.

"They kidnapped him!" The words flew from my mouth in a mad rage. My sudden mood swing caused Flo to back up a little. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't; it just kept coming. "Those dirty, rotten little vermin kidnapped him while he was out gathering herbs! I don't even know why they did it, but all I want to do is find them and just _tear them apart!_" I threw back my head and let out a scream like that of a tortured beast. I wasn't thinking anymore. I plowed through Flo like he wasn't even there, oblivious to him as he fell to the ground. The rhythmic pattern of the scabbard thumping against my thigh seemed to match the beat of my heart as I drove onwards. Through the trees I went, pushing aside foliage and brush until I found the main path. I slowed my pace, my footpaws still throwing up dust behind me as I slowly made my way down the road. It wasn't until he was right behind me that I actually noticed his pawsteps. I turned around to see him panting after me.

"Lucia," he said, stopping to catch his breath before he continued, "let me come with you. If you get in trouble, you're gonna need someone to bail you out." I shook my head, not entirely thinking straight.

"No. I'm sorry Flo, but this is a journey I have to make alone. He's my brother, not yours." The look on his face turned to one of disappointment. I ignored it, tromping on down the path, only wanting to see the soft, innocent face of my brother again, to hear his sweet voice, just to enjoy his company. Just as before, time seemed to slip slowly by, the tweeting of the birds and chirping of the insects keeping steady pace with the passing of the sun. It seemed to move so slowly that I didn't think I was making any progress at all, though the trees were going by one by one. It was just like yesterday: slow going.

Thoughts made their way into my mind to help keep me occupied. I thought of all the fun we'd have once I got him back, how we'd look back on this as simply a little adventure, how I'd have more freedom around the abbey. I thought of how proud my parents would be of me for taking up such a large responsibility, though they'd probably be angry at me first. A splash in the river following the path I was on pulled me out of my fantasy land, and back to reality. I looked to the side to see a fin sticking out of the water. From what I'd heard and seen in books, it looked to be the fin of a pike. I knew how dangerous they were, but at the moment I was too angry to care. I didn't give a damn if I got hurt, but this was today's meal, even if it did mean killing a living creature. Drawing Martin's sword, I leapt out into the shallows, making a small splash as I landed. My tail was already fairly soaked merely from that; I wondered how long I would last out there. Apparently the splash had gotten the fish's attention; it's fin turned to face me. As it started swimming in my direction, faster and faster, I jumped high into the air, sword in paw, and attempted to come down right on the fish. Needless to say it didn't work. I missed by about a foot. Well…five, actually. Landing hard in the water, the pike went straight for me. I swung the sword desperately, hitting it somewhere on the side, even though I was aiming for the face. It veered off course a bit but managed to recover enough to come back at me and bite my arm. I dropped the sword, and it buried itself in the underwater shadows.

"Damn it," I murmured. The creature headed for me again as I took up a fighting stance.

Right then, the worst possible thing happened. Things started getting blurry and moving faster. Before I knew what was happening I had several large gashes on my sides. I fell, my face in the water, the last thing I saw being the wavering image of the fish swimming towards me at full speed.

When I opened my eyes, I slowly lifted my head and looked around, letting out a loud groan as I did. My eyes landed on the object next to me.. "Holy crap!" I shrieked. It was the body of the pike that had been attacking me. I poked it to make sure it was dead; it was. It also had a small chunk taken out of it, just like me.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're awake." I turned to see Flo sitting by a fire, a piece of the pike roasting on it. He had a grin on his face like he was secretly enjoying this.

"You killed the pike," I asked, wincing at the pain from the gashes in my side. I looked down to see if they were still bleeding. Flo had patched them up while I was still unconscious.

"Oh," he said, almost as if he knew what I was thinking, "I patched that up earlier. It'll still hurt, but hopefully we'll be able to continue at relatively the same pace." I smiled. It was good to have a friend to help look after you. "I really _did_ have to bail you out in the end, didn't I?"

I gave him a weak smile. "Yeah."

He laughed. "Told ya so." We sat in silence for a while, the only sound being that of the embers popping in the fire. Slowly I got up and made my way over to him, sitting myself down beside the otter. It took a bit of effort, considering that each step I took send a small wave of pain through my body. We looked at each other, the gentle breeze of the afternoon blowing gently through my fur, giving me a warm and cozy feeling. Wait, afternoon? What time was it? I looked up at the deep pink sky, the form of the sun setting softly in the distance. It was a bit romantic I suppose, but we were just friends. I snickered a bit, a little embarrassed at the thought I guess.

Flo looked at me, his brow raised. "Is something funny?" I stopped, realizing that I was doing it out loud. I didn't want him to think I was a freak or anything, especially so soon after meeting him.

"Um… no, not really," I said, looking away. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Huh," he said. "I could have sworn I heard you say something."

I shook my head. "No, nothing at all." I turned and looked off into the sunset. What was ahead on this journey of mine… well, of ours, considering that Flo had decided to join me. For some reason I had a feeling that it wouldn't be so easy from now on. The wind picked up as time slowly went by, blowing loose leaves through the air and past us. My eyes slowly began to droop, and after a while I had to lay myself down on the ground, curl up, and fall asleep. My dreams that night were filled with images of the different methods they might be using to torture Jen. Even though I knew it was a dream, I couldn't help cringing as I saw their ways. When they started with the bloodshed I screamed. "Jen," I cried, "Jen, don't let them do this to you! Fight back! Fight back!" Tears streamed down my face as they punctured his paw. "No! No, not him!" As I stood there, weeping, I felt a paw being placed upon my shoulder. It looked like it was Flo, but for some reason the beast had a different sort of essence around him. It was a calming feeling, almost like it could be that of…

"Martin…" The name escaped my lips as his paw gently caressed my fur, calming me.

"Hush, child," he said softly, "do not cry. Though the danger that your brother is in is real, these visions are not. Ignore them and all will be fine." I relaxed, letting the thoughts fade from my mind as if they had never existed. "Child…" I looked up at his tender face, still utterly relaxed. "Child, remember, there will be moments in the future when you will hesitate to make a decision. It is these moments where your choice will be the most important. No matter what is at stake, make the right choice." He slowly began fading away, vanishing into the distance. His voice echoed in my mind as he did, and as I slowly began to wake up.

"Make the right choice…"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My eyes slowly fluttered open as a gentle light shone through the leaves and onto my face. It was warm, and comforting, completely unlike the dream I just had; I shuddered just from thinking about it. The horror of seeing my own brother abused like that was just too awful to think of right now. The only part that really seemed to stay with me were those words that Martin had said to me. Hesitate… did I ever really do that? I couldn't think of any instances I knew of when I had. I sighed, letting my frustration out, and deciding to forget about it until later on in the day, when I could think a little more clearly. As I opened my mind to the world once more, I heard a voice coming from a little further down into the forest; it sounded like Flo. I looked around to see if he was still sleeping or not, only to notice that he was nowhere in sight. It took a moment or two for the facts to click, but they did: that was Flo I heard. Standing up, I let my footpaws carry me into the foliage and along an invisible path towards him. Leaves crunched underpaw as I made my way along it. Slowly but surely, more and more light began coming through the trees. Shielding my eyes, I stumbled over a bush borderlining the edge of the clearing ahead, falling on my face in the soft grass. I looked up, only to notice that the thud that I had made didn't deter him from what he was doing. The otter was sitting on a smooth rock that was half in and half out of the flowing water of a stream, gently kicking his footpaws up and down and watching the water splash over them. As he did, I could hear his soft voice reciting what I could only make out as poetry.

"I've admired, and seen, believed in that scene of future success on the way. I may not know how or why right now but I'm sure, and I'm not coming out until this is all over." He continued, and I simply listened, a bit amazed at how easily he could do that. Slowly getting up, I waited until he had paused, then walked over to him and placed my paw on his shoulder. He jumped a little as he turned around, startled. "Who are you!?" The words came out in a panicked rush as he fell off the rock and into the water.

I laughed. "Who else would it be, you big dope?" His head emerged from the water, soaking wet, but his fur was still sleek as ever.

He eyed me for a minute, then simply said, "Don't _do _that." I jumped in after him, not really caring if I got my clothes wet.

"Do what?" I asked, splashing some of the water in his face.

He splashed me back playfully before replying. "That, and sneak up on me."

I looked up, putting the most innocent face on I could muster. "But how could little old me do anything like that to big, strong you?"

He looked at me with the most stern face he could make and I nearly burst out laughing. "Now, miss, it is not nice for sweet, gentle beasts like you to sneak up on big, _strong _beasts like me."

I pushed him and he fell over into the river. "Strong? You couldn't break a stick with all that strength." He jumped up and out of the water, fairly high into the air, flying in a graceful arc over me and landing on the other side.

Surfacing, he came back up and pushed me down. "Well, you don't look much better on that count, either." I jumped back up onto the bank, and motioned for him to follow. I knew it wouldn't be hard for him to catch up if I got too far ahead; the water dripping off me would leave a perfectly visible trail.

"Well, at least I can tell when we're wasting time." The thoughts of what I'd seen in my dreams instantly came back to me, and my smile turned to a frown in the blink of an eye. The blood from my dreams seemed to stain my mind and set me in motion. I marched on ahead and through the trees, oblivious to all around me until I got back to where our stuff was. Gathering the scabbard and my bag, I waited impatiently for Flo to return. He appeared soon afterwards, and without waiting, I stomped off in the direction we were heading in before. After a little while I had calmed down, but I was still feeling distraught. I couldn't help myself; I placed my face in my paws and I let the tears flow freely. They ran down my cheeks like there was no tomorrow, which it seemed like there wasn't without Jen. As I stood there, my footpaws becoming soaking from my dripping tears, Flo caught up with me.

"Are you okay?"

I turned to face him, my tearstained face clearly showing my emotions. "Do I _look _okay?" I stopped crying as I heard his reply.

"No, you don't look okay. You look as if you've lost somebeast dear to you, which you have. You look as if you could die from loneliness; but remember this, you'll never be alone in this world. You'll always have somebeast watching over you and helping you through tough times, and right now, that beast is me."

My eyes gazed on him gently, and I realized the truth in what he said. He was here to help me, whether I liked it or not. I sighed, and managed a weak smile, but then an odd stench reached my nose. "Do you… smell something?"

He looked around, sniffing as well. "You mean, like something's burning?"

I shook my head. "No, more like it was burnt. It doesn't smell like it's burning anymore." I looked up, and started following the smell. As I lifted my nose up, I let it lead me through the trees and across the forest floor. It got stronger and stronger until I could see the source.

"…oh no..."

Flo quickly jogged up beside me and stared wide eyed, the remaining smoke causing his eyes to redden a bit. "They…burnt a village down…"

Before us stood the apparently abandoned remains of a village, which, from what I could tell, was once inhabited by mice. Carcasses were strewn everywhere, suggesting that the fire happened perhaps last night or so. Some of the bodies had been pierced by the fallen timbers of the houses, children in the arms of their mothers as they gazed forever through a mask of death. Without warning I started shaking with rage. How could they do this? How could they do this to innocent beasts? I let out a cry of anger, only to be rewarded by the sound of a coughing, crying babe. I stopped, and opened my eyes, looking in the direction of the noise. There was a collapsed house, and the piles of timber that used to be its frame were shaking as if there was something under them. I headed over as fast as I could, almost stumbling over my own footpaws in my panic, my face all the while not knowing whether to be sad or worried. Flo just stood where he was, unsure of what to do. As I reached the timber, I rapidly started pulling away the wood in an attempt to find something, even if I didn't know what it was that I was looking for. Finally, one of the boards came away to reveal the small and fragile frame of a mousebabe. He was covered from head to tail in soot and curled up in a ball, his tears forming clear paths through the dirt that was on him. I gently bent down and picked him up, trying to be as careful as possible. The babe coughed, and I held him close to me. Closing my eyes, I let my own tears start to come out. It was almost as if Jen and I were little kids again, when I had to hug him to help stop him from crying. As I rocked him back and forth, I let my paw caress his frail body, soothing him. The only sounds as I did so were his small coughs.

"It's okay," I said, my motherly side seeming to come out, "it's okay." The crying slowly stopped, but when he coughed after that, he suddenly went limp. As my tears came down heavier and heavier, I held the child close to me, letting all emotions loose. I felt a paw on my shoulder and turned to face my friend.

"Lucia," he said, trying to be a gentle as possible with his voice, "he's… dead."

I let out a distressed cry and held the dead babe against my chest, just like he was my own. His paw slowly slid from my shoulder as he backed away a little. He knew that I needed my space. I stood there, sobbing for a while, holding the child, then walked over to the edge of the town, taking each step one at a time. I placed the child gently on the ground, then dug a small hole in the ground. Taking a large leaf from a nearby tree, I wrapped it around the babe and buried him in the ground, making a small X to mark the spot. At least he'd gotten a proper burial. I stood up, and turned to look at Flo, my eyes still watering. Motioning for us to leave, I started walking out of the village. I wanted to leave that place as far behind me as I possibly could. I could hear Flo behind me, catching up. I only hoped that we'd never have to return.


End file.
